Sliding-plug door is widely used in train doors, cabin doors, aircraft doors, subway doors, car doors and other kinds of transport devices in their compartment doors. At present, the power mechanism of the compartment door can be divided into pneumatic, hydraulic, electric and others. Compartment doors can be categorized according to their movement form such as Sliding-plug door, side by side combination door, revolving door and other different movement forms. In the high-speed train doors, the main form of door is the sliding-plug door. Due to the limitation of space in the body compartment, the transmission mechanism of the door must permit the complete required movement within the limited space. This kind of door needs to complete two movements, one is along the direction of the train i.e. door opening direction and closing direction movements and its form of motion is sliding. The moving distance is slightly larger than the width of the door, about 800-900 mm. In order to meet the urgent situation, human can open the compartment door using backward stroke non self-locking mechanism. Driving mechanism for long distance moving mechanism, such as no self-locking screw mechanism, rack mechanism and flexible transmission (toothed belt transmission), etc. The main driving force is electric power and the transmission form is easy to design and produce. The other movement is perpendicular to the direction of the train and does translation movement, i.e. horizontal plugging and pulling movement. The form of its movement should also be moving, moving distance is smaller, generally is slightly larger than the thickness of the door, about 75 mm. In order to ensure the translational motion of the door, the current mechanism usually used a short guide rails or a swing rod by swing motion to approximately displace it. The movement needs to follow the open motion of the door and it is only in the position which open or close the door making a short movement. This part of the movement is more difficult to design and in order to reduce weight, enhance reliability and reduce cost, the motor power cannot use a single drive motor. Therefore, it often becomes the key difficulty of sliding-plug door. The invention relates to a novel mechanism for improving the difficult part of the traditional plugging and pulling movement. The structure does not have the traditional short guide rail with a small mechanism to achieve the virtual guide rail movement, ensuring that the door always moves at the level of plugging and pulling movement, there is no movement up and down. The virtual guide rail mechanism cancels the short guide rail, and does not have the disadvantage of a small amount of up and down movement by using swing rod motion. It and also has no disadvantage of complex device attached to make up for defects caused by moving up and down. The whole mechanism has the advantages of simple structure, light weight, accurate movement, drive convenient, simple control, lower cost and high reliability.